Exicting Autumn
by Michiro Akihiro
Summary: Sakura bumps into Sasuke. What kind of crazy things happen after that mere accident? Read and find out!


**_Here we go, it's all fixed up now. Hope you like the new and improved version of Autumn!_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

It all started with an accident

Autum winds echoed around the leaf village as winter was coming closer. Haruno Sakura wrapped her pink silk coat around her tighter. She hated this season. She was more of a spring person to be exact. When the cherry blossom trees bloom, and the petals fall from the branches in such a vibrant way. She smiled to herself, lost in her own thoughts of spring. Infact, she was so in to the spring season, she didn't see the raven haired boy that was coming toward her.  
"Ouch! Oh, I'm s-" Sakura stopped dead in her sentence. She didn't hit just any ordinary person. No, this person was way more than just ordinary. For she had run straight into the one, the only, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura quickly picked herself up, and uttered enough apologies to cover for her mistake. Sasuke looked at her, cold and annoyed. He calmly got up, and started to walk away from the annoying pink haired girl. As he was walking, he could hear quiet footsteps slowly approaching him.  
He turned around, just to see his annoying pink haired teamate. She started to explain herself. "Um, Sasuke-kun. About that little accident, I was kinda lost...thinking...about...never mind, it's not important." she said with a smile, and ran the opposite way from him. Inside her head, her inner was screaming at her. 'What the hell is wrong with you Haruno?! You just ran away from Hot Mc Hotty Hot!!! Go back there, and make him love you!!' her inner commanded. Sakura tried to block out the threats of her other side, and kept running, until she reached her destination. As Sakura walked into the flower shop, her best friend/arch rival (A/N: You decide what they are now. Friends of rivals. It's up to you.) came walking up to her, a frown upon her face. "Well well, if it isn't Sakura. What brings you here forehead girl?" Ino asked the pinkette. Sakura frowned at her friend/arch rival. She has always hated when Ino called her forehead girl. It used to hurt her feelings, but now, it just plain annoyed her to no end. Oh Kami-sama when will the torment end!  
"Hi Ino-pig. Well, I'm here to pick up some roses for my parents honey moon." Sakura stated with a straight face. Ino raised up one of her eye brows in confusion. "Huh? Why would they send you if it was there honey moon?" she asked. Inside Sakura's head, her inner was dying to kill Ino. 'Let me out of here! I'm gonna kill that jerk for questioning our parents reasons! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!' Sakura's head felt like it was going to explode from all the anger her inner was building up inside of her head. "Ino, just give me the freakin roses already." Sakura stated calmly. Ino ignored her request, and asked her again why 'she' was the one who was getting the roses instead of her parents. That's when something happened. Something inside Sakura snapped from the intense anger build up from her inner. Her face red with anger, and her fist clenched so tight blood was drawn, Sakura spoke in a low tone, "I came here for roses for my parents, and you will be giving them to me, today!" She yelled the last part.  
Ino looked terriried at the pink haired girls demand. She picked out some extra dark red roses for Sakura to give to her parents, and with shaky hands, gave them to her. The pinkette thanked her kindly and paid her the amount she owed. "C-come again." Ino said nervously. As Sakura ran through the chilly evening to get to the next store, a thought came into her mind. 'Mabey I should get Sasuke-kun something. He sure looked mad at me for the accident.' This made Sakura's face light up with joy. She could surley win him over with her present to him! 'This can't fail.' she thought with determination.  
When she got to the store, she picked out a beautiful gold necklace with a ruby dragon on it. This was her dads present to her mom. Next, she got a box of caremel covered apples, dads favorite. After she got her parents what they wanted, she went over to the weapons section to pick out something for Sasuke. They had so many choices. There were kunai, shuriken, windmill shuriken, and much much more. She ended up picking out a huge bundle of kunai, his favorite weapons.  
She walked over to the counter, and paid for her items, then left in a hurry. The sky was darkening over top of Konoha as the pinkette ran towards home. It was starting to get hard to see as the night slowly overcame the light. There were only a few other people walking around on the streets, trying to finish tasks and get home. The pinkette knew she was a long ways away from her home. The stores she went to were on the opposite side of the village. It had taken her at least a couple hours to get there on foot. Now, at the pace she was going, she would be lucky to get home before midnight! 'Oh Kami-sama, why couldn't we have moved closer to the stores!' Sakura thought glumly. It soon became pitch black out, and visability for the young konoichi was point blank zero. She stopped running, and looked around for the slightest sign of light. Up ahead, she spotted a gleam of light coming from an unknown area. Clenching the bag of items in her hand, she ran off towards that direction. If only she knew where that spot really was.  
Sakura came to an abrupt hault as she saw where she had arrived. It was an allyway, and there were at least three men in the ally with her. Fear tightned her stomach. One of them had spotted the innocent girl, and motioned for the others to grab her. They did as they were told, and Sakura was trapped in the grasp of the two men. The one who had noticed her first, walked up to her, and grabbed her chin. He raised it up so that he could see her face. He made a wolf wistle. "My, my, what have we got here? A young and beautiful girl? I can't wait!" he said sexily. Sakura thought the way the man was trying to sound attractive was creepy. 'Wait? Wait for what?' she thought. As if answering to her question, the man placed a hand on her right thigh, and slowly creped upward. Sakura was blushing madly, and was struggling to break free and run home. However, the grip on her arms tightened, and she was forced to let go of the bag she was holding. Tears started to cascade down her face. They paid no heed to it, like it was nothing of importance. All attention was on the pinkette. "Woah, you got everything a man like me could ever ask for." the man said. She couldn't let this happen to her. She had to act quick. With a big breath, she screamed out. She hoped someone would come to help her, or at least get someone to help her.  
"Ha! The pretty lady has a pretty voice to! Let's take it slow here, okay?" the man said. He started to lean his face down to hers, preparing for a kiss. 'Oh my god!!! I can't let this happen! I can't! Someone help me!!!' Sakura pleaded in her mind. Just an inch from her face, something hit the man that sent him flying to the end of the allyway. Another one of the men went flying, along with the very last one. Sakura dropped to her knees in releif and shock. She was so close to getting...More tears started to spread along her pale face. "Hey, are you okay?" her saviour asked. Sakura looked up, and saw dark onyx eyes staring worriedly at her. "S-s-sasuke-kun!" she cried out in joy. Her tears started to dry up, and she felt more secure now that he was here. "H-how did you know I was h-here?" she asked him. "I heard you scream." he replied. A small smile appeared on the pinkettes lips. Knowing that Sasuke, the Uchiha Sasuke, had taken time out of his life to save her. Then she remembered the bag of gifts she had bought. She still needed to give Sasuke her apology present.  
"Ano, Sasuke-kun. I got something for you." she said. She grabbed the bag to the left of her, and pulled out the bundle of kunai she had bought for him. Sasuke took it with question. "Why did you get me this?" he asked her. She felt a small blush come onto her face as she replied, "Well, um, it's for me bumping into you like a clutz earlier today." Sasuke chuckled. Sakura's eyes went wide. Sasuke was...laughing? He stood up, and offered his hand to her. "Come on," he started, regaining his composure."I'll take you home"  
Shocked, and happy, the pinkette eagerly took his hand, and stood up. They walked along the dark street to her home. When they got there, Sasuke said, "Sakura, you know you didn't have to get me this." Sakura smiled at him. "Well, I had to do something generous for you for my actions. After all, it's the right thing to do." she told him. Before Sasuke could come up with another comeback, Sakura pecked his cheek. She blushed. She had done it on an impulse.  
'Yeah! You go Sakura! Make him love you! Cha!!!' her inner screamed in triumph. Sasuke, a little confused but happy someone showed him love and care, leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The moment only lasted for a few moments, and he pulled away from her. Sakura was left speechless. He had, kissed her. "Thank you Sakura." he said, and with that, he left in a poof of smoke. The pink haired girl, blushing madly, opened the door and went inside.

Mabey spring wasn't the only time where beautiful things happened.

* * *

**_lesson learned. Never put up a story without editing it first. Man, for those of you who saw it the first time, it was just awful. All clumped together like that. Well, instead of being called Autumn, it is now called Exciting Autumn. Hope you like the changes to it._**

**_!Ja Ne!  
_**


End file.
